The present invention relates to a device to facilitate counting and wrapping of coins and to a method of counting and wrapping coins.
Many people, for one reason or another, accumulate loose coins and would redeem these coins for paper currency or deposit these coins in a bank if a convenient method and apparatus were provided to accurately count the coins and wrap them in standard coin wrappers. Any method and device directed to this problem must assure that the count or number of coins placed in each wrapper is accurate, and the process of putting coins in wrappers must be simple.
Heretofore, coin banks with graduated cylinders have facilitated coin counting. Other coin counting devices have included cylinders of a predetermined effective length so that when a standard number of coins of a given denomination fill the cylinder completely, the cylinder contains a predetermined number of coins. However, once such a stack of the desired length is achieved, either the entire stack must be removed from the cylinder and placed in a wrapper or, in some instances, a wrapper can be slid between the stack of coins and the inside wall of the counting cylinder. This operation can be difficult if the coins are not in perfect alignment.
Other coin wrapping devices have made it possible to accurately center a stack of coins in a wrapper, but only after the coins forming a stack have been counted.
Examples of various types of coin counters and wrapping facilitating devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,710,353; 2,150,473; 4,091,599; 4,153,197; and 4,339,071.